


Don't Be Late

by Weasleymama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: Draco is late to meet Ginny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> Ginny laid back on the green velvet couch, looking up at the ornate ceiling and out the windows into the darkness that was the lake. She wondered how it looked during the light of day with the water and the sunshine…but her first time in this common room seemed like it was meant to be at night. As she rested her head on the arm of the couch her long red hair fell off the side of it. She was silent, just taking in the room and everything else no one got to see. She didn’t feel out of place there, she didn’t feel as if she didn’t belong – on the contrary she was completely comfortable surrounded by the green luxury. 
> 
> “What in the hell are you doing in here?!” The angry whisper came at her from across the room. She didn’t have to look up to see whom it belonged to. “We’re supposed to meet at the prefect bathroom.”
> 
> “Your password was far too easy, you know. Pure Blood. Really, Malfoy you may as well have used Slytherin’s name for the password.” The look on his face made her snicker. “It’s been his name before hasn’t it?” He didn’t need to answer, his face gave it away. Slowly she sat up, looking over at him as he started across the common room. 
> 
> “That doesn’t explain what you’re doing _here_.” He hissed at her, his cold eyes narrowed. 
> 
> “You were late.” She replied simply.
> 
> “So you just let yourself into my common room?!” She nodded with a hint of a smile and he let out an exasperated huff. “Ridiculous woman…” He muttered.
> 
> “Oh, I see.” She began as she stood. “Well, if that’s how you feel I’ll just be on my way.” She took long strides considering her small stature but was stopped with he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back. She turned to face him, a wicked smile on her lips – he was far too easy to bait. His lips crashed into hers as his other hand took a handful of her long red hair in a tight hold. He couldn’t believe her sometimes. A Gryffindor coming into the Slytherin common room alone at night, it was brave and stupid – but to her it was nothing to be concerned with. She went where she pleased to get what she wanted. He wondered sometimes why she wasn’t sorted into this house – it had to be her family, blood was thicker than her individuality or some other nonsense. 
> 
> He backed her towards the couch, but before he could get her down on it she turned them both and gave him a shove. Draco fell back against the sofa, brows raising as he looked up at her. She moved in, knees on either side of him as she straddled his lap and moved in. Her kiss was just as deep and aggressive as his had been. But despite the nature of the kiss and her position on him – anytime his fingers traveled up her thigh inching under the plaid skirt Ginny would smack the back of his hand hard. “Fuck” he muttered into her mouth, leaning back to see her. He was about to ask what her problem was but she just smirked at him and he knew then that it was all part of her game. 
> 
> Draco let out a growl-like breath and took hold of her thighs tightly. He lifted her up off him and shoved her aside on the couch. Ginny let out a light laugh as she lay on her back looking over at his flushed face. He moved quickly, planting himself between her legs, leaning down on her. He kissed her neck and jaw a few times before he was back to her lips. His body pressed against hers only made her arms wrap around him to keep him against her. She would never admit liking the weight of his body against hers, she would never admit how much she truly wanted him or how often she thought of him. She would never admit that it was more than this…not to him and not to anyone else either. 
> 
> The two shared long kisses over several minutes while his long pale fingers roamed under her shirt – until Ginny decided she was done. She pulled back abruptly and stood offering him little more than a smile as she straightened her shirt. Draco stared up at her with an annoyed curiosity but she only winked. “G’night Malfoy.” and then she was gone without another word – deciding that would teach him for being late. 
> 
> Draco let out a frustrated sigh as he reached to adjust his trousers. She’d gotten him completely aroused and left him to deal with it on his own – something he was never fond of doing. He laid back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling just as she’d been doing when he found her there. He tried to think of anything that might calm his body but nothing worked - all thoughts went back to her and only made the throbbing worse. Finally he gave in, glancing around a few times before he opened his trousers to stroke himself a few times. He only grew more frustrated thinking of how she’d just walked away knowing full well what she’d done to him and how much he wanted her. He closed his eyes…
> 
> _Long red hair falling down her bare back, freckles like a road map to every place he wanted to touch. She turned to him, that smile, those wicked eyes locking on him. She licked her lips as she moved closer to him, kissing his mouth and then his neck. Her soft fingers wrapped around his member – stroking him as she whispered in his ear about how much she wanted him. She bit his neck and the slight pain only made it that much better._
> 
> The groan he let out when he finished was half pleasure-half annoyance that he’d even having to complete such an act. “Damn you, Weasley…” 


End file.
